pilot
by friendlyassassin
Summary: 16 , this is my first peace, please leave a review no matter how cruel i would want to know


This story takes place after the Team Flare climax. It will be in third person. Ash and Serena are 15 and most characters will be in that age group.

"It's a bummer that I lost the kalos league." Ash says

"Have you thought where you are going next?" asks serena

"I was going to go to the igirisu region." replys ash "i'll be leaving in two days,until then i'll be staying at the pokemon center closest to the airport."

"Well me and bonnie are going back home today." says clemont "It was great traveling with you." he's says with tears building up "I'm going to remember the time we spent together,"

"I'll miss you to, you were a great help and a great friend, goodbye bonnie i had a great time."

"Goodbye." they all say in unison as bonnie and clemont walk away.

"I guess it's just you and me no ash." serena says

"Yeah let's go to the pokemon center so we can get some sleep."

"Ok let's go." she says

They arrive at the pokemon center it's like all the other pokemon centers in kalos with a waiting room hotel rooms and a battlefield. "We'd like to get 2 rooms for 2 nights before I go home to kanto." says ash "okay that will be 85p$ a night." says nurse joy and hands us our keys "200 and 201." she says "thanks." ash and serena both say in unison.

As they were walking to their rooms serena asks " Kanto i thought you said you'd be going to the igirisu region?"

" i always go home after a region to drop off my pokemon with professor oak and my mom before i go on to the next region." ash says" here we are see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay goodnight." serena says after serena got into her room she put her stuff in the corner and looked around it was a cool room tan wall color a full size bed with a large double window facing the battlefield and there was a small closet left to the door and to the right of the closet there was a bathroom that extended about 4.5 meters by 3 meters on the left there was a shower-tub to the right was the sink with a mirror. After she look around she went to the bed and look up on the ceiling and thought to herself .' _ash will be leaving soon what am i going to do, do i tell him i love for him? If i do i risk losing our friendship but if i don't i'll never see him again anyways, i guess i'll have to tell him._ _ **Knock knock knock,**_ "It's ash open up." serena walks to the door and opens it "what are you doing here" she asks

"I was wondering what you were going to so when i leave?" ash asks

"I...i...i don't really know. Actually ash i have something to tell you." serena says with a blush

"Yeah whats up."

"I...I...I... _love you"_ she says in a soft voice Ash just stands there ' _oh no i scared him of, wait what's he doing….'_ Ash is kissing serena, and says "I came here to tell you that myself, would you like to come with me to igirisu with me?" he asks

"Yes." they continue to make out they enter serena's room and ash closes the door behind him, they make their way over to the bed and with his left hand holds serena and his right he starts playing with her breast "are you sure you want to do this?" ash asks "yes, i've been waiting for this for a long time." serena takes off her clothes to expose her D sized breast and her tight virgin pussy, ash slowly make his way down there and starts to lick it serena moans out in pleasure " were going to need to loosen you up a bit first." ash says he sticks his finger in her pussy and starts to finger her while serena plays with her breast." serena yells " I CUMMING!"

As ash drinks the hot liquid rushing from serena's pussy she says"let's get on with this."

"Okay" says ash. Serena starts to make her way down to ashes dick and pulls it out and starts succking on it "oh serena just like that" ash says

"Now stick it in me." serena says

" okays." ash says he starts to tease serenas pussyand she yells "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" ash slowly slips his dick into serena's pussy at first the look on her face was pain but in a minute it turned to pleasure ash started to fck serenas tight pussy and made her cume once more before he says "im cumming serena." she nodes and gets on her knees ash jjerks off until he releases a hot stream of seamen on serena's face and she drinks it all down.

"Mmmmmm, i can't wait until next time." serena says.


End file.
